Raiden's Dream, Real life
by Raidenshock
Summary: A new guy Raiden Was working for slade. It starts out as a dream raiden has. He falls in love with Raven. Also this is my first story and I need to find out how to make chapters.


Raiden's dream

One day after school I guy named Raiden just came home he saw this commercial about some show called the Teen Titans. He didn't know what it was so he watched the show one Saturday. It turns out that Raiden liked the show and he would never miss one episode. Every Saturday he would be so excited that there was a new episode coming every Saturday night. He would go crazy and he couldn't wait for the new episodes. He really thought the show was funny, especially the green dude and the big robot guy that always fought. He noticed that Robin liked the alien girl and then there was that one girl. He thought it was a guy at first and Raiden thought he was pretty cool. But then he figured out it was a girl.

Once he had figured out it was a she he started to like her. He finally figured out all of their names. So from then on he would never miss one episode for the next 2 years. He bought DVDs he recorded their shows and he even bought the video game, he was obsessed with the Teen Titans. He always wanted posters and he even bought some action figures of them. He never got the Raven action figure. He really wanted it and he would also want the full model of the T tower Including the T car the T ship and…well just the T everything that Cyborg made. Well All I could say was he was a crazy about the Teen Titans. One year later one day It was frozen. Well it was frozen because it was freakin December and It was cold. There was no electricity or anything and the funny thing was it was a Saturday. Raiden wasn't even thinking about the Teen Titans then but that night he saw one episode where Robin was halfway across the world looking for some martial arts master to learn more about fighting. So he had to fight a bear and a snake and something else I think but I can't remember.

Then after the episode he didn't know what to do but think about it. Then he saw the upcoming episode called birthmark. He really wanted to see the eisode but he had to wait a whole week. When he did see the episode its as if he had no meaning to life but he got over that by the next week. He really liked Raven then. He liked her so much he would draw that symbol that she had on her forehead on a sheet of paper. He drew it all the time even in school. So he was drawing it for months and then this one guy just went snooping in his desk and found it. He found the picture and he looked at it and he even saw where he wrote Raven under the symbol. So within the week everyone found out and Raiden was freakin out and didn't know what to do. But he was still a huge fan of the Teen Titans and nothing could ever stop that so instead of drawing he just thought about the Titans all day every day. He always thought about Raven most of the time. He thought about the Titans that his brain would fell kind of wierd. So after thinking about them all the time he always had dreams about them. and he could even spend some time with Raven but it wasn't romantic. It was sometimes but when he woke uo it was one of the best days ever for him because Raven was in his dream. Afterwards they cancelled the Teen Titans and after he saw the episodes Birthmark,Prophecy,and The End 1-3 he always thought Raven was there watching him and her people watching and following him always watching him get up in the morning. every morning he could imagine them getting happy that I'm awake and then they sent messages to him trough his mind. It was then he thought he was going crazy. 2 years later he had totally forgotten about the Teen Titans but one day the same guy said Raven to me he knew he was just trying to make him mad but it just gave him memories of how much he liked Raven.

He then became crazy about the Titans again. Then one day something extreme came up It turns out it was all just a dream. That's me Raiden thats my story now to continue. It was just another cold day in Jump city heh heh yep right next to Gothem city so I kind of wanted to meet Batman but I never tried. Oh where was I Oh yea it was just another cold day in Jump city December 3, 2019 I was just 14 years old and I was Slade's apprentice.** Raiden awakening **

Raiden: Man that was a wicked dream. I wonder why the heck did I dream that?(talking to himsellf)

Raiden's communicator rings...He picks it up and he can still reconize that same "S" on with that tone that goes with it. He opens it.

Slade:Apprentice get to the main lobby........now!

Raiden closes his communicator as usual. He goes down the main hallway after he got ready fo the day.

(Raiden thinking) Crap what does he want now and why does he not show me any respect man I stole the materials for him to make this suit and communicater and half of the freakin HQ! This is bullcrap. Man I wonder if he knows the Titans......nah he probably doesn't even know they exist. Even if he did I highly doubt he would have something against them. Wow I get off topic in my own head.

Slade:Raiden I have an assignment for you. If you do it you will have all my respect.

Raiden:Well dang man that is freakin awsome!

Slade: But if you mess up I will kill you.

(Raiden thinking) Oh crap man I'm messed up if I don't do this right.

Raiden: So what do I have have to do?

Slade: Well if your curious tonight I need you to take the blue sheets and to Titans tower. When your in I need you to draw everything you see in every room so we have the layout. Then two nights later your gonna bombs in every hinding place so they won't see and when we are ready I want you to blow up the Titans tower. You know it will kill them. So what is it gonna be you could earn all my respect and kill them or I can kill you.

Raiden: Ok master I will do it.

Slade: Good same old Raiden will get the job done.

(Raiden thinking) Oh crap man what do I do? I guess I have to kill them or he kills me. How could I do this? Killing the Teen Titans would be insane! I don't think I could do it and I don't why I even joined!

Later that night Raiden got dressed in his uniform which was a ninja suit with a cape that was mostly black and some red. It even had the mask so nobody knew who he was. He has a ninja sword,a silenced 9mm,48 throwing knives,and the ultimate powers. He could control lightning when it was raining and he could control three other elements water,fire,and earth. He could never figure out was his other power was but he move objects around with his mind. He can pick a lamp up and the whole thing turned any color he wanted it to and he could throw faster than you can imagine. Faster then the speed of sound.

(Raiden thinking) Well that was a long swim I mean that was long. Well here I go.

Raiden teleports to the first vent closest to the living room. He has to save his energy so incase he gets into a little tussle he will have some power left. As he is crawling through the vents he was wondering if Raven could sense his presence. He was sweating with fear as he was crawling in his silent way. As he got closer and closer to the living room he became more and more doubtful that he will accomplish his mission. As he was still climbing in the vents he could see through one of the cracks and he could see a clock so he knew he was in the living room. He opened one of the vents a little bit and stuck a small camera out and looked around and there was nothing so it was a good time to get the mission done. He opened up the vent all the way and flipped out. He put the opening back but he didn't lock it just incase he had to make a move.

(Raiden thinking) Ok now to draw everything.

Raiden was sweating just enough for someone to smell it so he had to move quickly. After about 3 hours of drawing the layout he had to go to the last room......Raven's room. As he entered nobody was in there. He was wondereing if anybody was home but they were gone somewhere. Maybe Slade planned it out. He knew the Titans weren't at home. When he got to the living room again he turned around and looked at the couch wondering if he took a picture of that and he did so then he put the blueprints in his bag and then strapped the bag next to his sword and at that moment he felt a cold silence then a huge hand just appeared on his shoulder and with great force the hand spun him around two times. Then he was face to face with Cyborg. Raiden was only five foot six and Cyborg was six foot seven so Raiden was in for it.

Cyborg: Yo! What are you doing in are house?!

Raiden was speechless so he just stood there staring at Cyborg.

Cyborg: Yo man answer me.(in a more calm tone)

Cyborg grabbed his arm and Raiden fought back so then the fight started. Raiden drew out his sword waiting for the attack but right behind him was Robin behind him along with Beast Boy so he was surrounded. All three of them came at him at the same time. I first attacked Robin in an advanced martial arts fight along with Cyborg shooting at me with his sonic canon and then there is Beast Boy running at me with his cheetah form. I kicked Beast Boy in the jaw and in that instant moment I was kicked in the stomach and shot in the back by a sonic beam that felt like getting kicked by thirty football players. It was intense but I got Beast Boy out with that kick but he got up rubbing his jaw and after fifteen minutes of intense fighting taking hits like nothing I have ever felt before I was charging at Cyborg but right then the automatic sliding door opened twenty feet from me on my right. There she was Raven standing there next to Starfire. Starfire looked at us in shock along with Raven but I looked at Raven. It felt like and internity just went by as if I was starring at here just standing there. As my arms dropped and I just stood there looking at her and then my veiw was blocked by a foot coming at me with great force. I was nailed in the face by Cyborgs foot and I was flying out the window. It turns out I was nocked out and I woke up in the interrigation room and I saw Robin walking around then he saw me fully awake just sitting slams his fist on the table.

Robin:Why did Slade send you!?

Raiden: Why did you take my mask off?

Robin: Answer me!

Raiden: Heh well you answer me.

Robin: What did you say!?

Raiden: You heard me I didn't stutter.

Robin: What!

Raiden: Dude I'm not a tape recorder so I'm not repeating anything.

The other Titans came in including Raven so I would have to be cool.

Robin: You shut up right now and answer my questions!

Raiden:ok

Robin: Oh now you listen.

Raiden: How could I not.

Robin: Did Slade send you?

Raiden: Yes

Robin: Are you his apprentice?

Raiden: Yes

Robin: Why are you working for him?

Raiden:(sigh) Well if you really want to know I was abandoned by my own family nowhere to go and nothing to do. To make a long story short I was alone for eight long and miserable years so then Slade come up to me and asked if I needed help. I didn't answer so he asked me if he could help and he did. He gave me a home but I had to do my part.

Starfire: Awwwwww you poor thing you must of had a hard life.

Cyborg: Well why did you come into the tower? And why did you have blue prints of the tower?

Raiden: Slade sent me to take pictures and draw the layout of the tower so we could place bombs around and If I messed up he Would literally kill me. So I had no choice but to do what he said.

Robin: So Slade wanted you to kill us?

Raiden: Yea

Beast Boy: Dude you kicked me in the jaw. Why did you do that?

Raiden: Well I didn't want to get bitten by a cheetah flying at me like no tommorrow.

Cyborg: Well he does have a good point but I would kick you in the jaw for the fun of it.

Raiden: Well since I screwed up now I'm gonna be killed.(In a low tone of voice about to cry)

Robin we're not letting you go back in fact I think you need to join us.

Raiden: What woah seriously. I don't know i think you might be mad at me.

Robin: No you were brainwashed and you need to know the troubles of this world and how cruel it can be.

Raiden was shocked about Robin letting him join the Teen Titans He didn't know what to do.

Robin: Well will you accept my offer?

Raiden: Yes I will I can't beleive I have been brainwashed.

Starfire: Oh how wonderful! A new Titan to join!

Robin releases him.

Beast Boy: Dude it might be a trick!

Raven: No I can sense that he is not gonna trick us so stop freaking out.

Raiden: Ok so what now?

Robin: We have to stop Slade for good.

Cyborg: Well how are we gonna do that we tried and tried before but he just runs or he has a robot that tricked us like always.

Robin: We will just send Raiden back and pretend nothing happened.

Raiden: We can't he has a camera attached inside of my mask. So he saw what happened. Where is my mask by the way?

Beast Boy: Somewhere in the ocean.

Raiden: Dangit. He might find it.

Beast Boy: So we're still gonna kick his butt oh yeah!

Raiden: I don't know. I mean he has some serious weapons I got for him.

Cyborg: Oh junk I forgot he got you to steal for him.

Raiden: Is that a bad thing?

Beast Boy: Dude yea thats a bad thing!

Raiden: Dang man I didn't know there is no need to flip.

Robin: Come on guys we need to rest and whats your name?

Raiden: My name is Raiden.

Robin: What about your last name?

Raiden: I don't know it.

Robin: Well then Raiden I guess you need to sleep in the interrigation room. I'll bring in a bed and sheets with pillows. We need you to sleep in here.

Raiden: Ok sure

Beast Boy: You know what I noticed Raiden sounds close to Raven.

Raiden: Yea it does.

Robin: Ok we need to let Raiden rest come on.

Cyborg: Ok cool with me MAN I AM BEAT!

Beast Boy: Yea man ask me about it

Raiden: Hey dude sorry about kicking you earlier.

Beast Boy: ah its ok I'm used to it.

Raiden: how are you used to it?

Beast Boy: I get hit all the time.

Raiden: Dang thats ruff.

Beast Boy: Yea tell me about it.

Robin and the other Titans leave the room.

(Raiden thinking) Well I have noticed the cameras and I see why they wanted me to sleep here and I also noticed the two-way mirror so I know one of them will be watching me.

Robin goes to his room to file me in on the criminal section. But he writes down brainwashed I know this because I can just fell it right now.

Raiden Unknown last name

eye color:blue

Hair color:brown/black

height:5'6

Powers: unknown

clothes:Ninja like clothing,including mask and cape.

Weapons: Sword (unused),silenced 9mm (unused),and 48 thorwing knives (unused).

History: He is brain washed and doesn't know right from wrong on some situations. Had a temper at beginning of interrigation,real smart mouth. Learned to much of the bad side from Slade. By the way he was fighting it looked like he didn't want to hurt us. He was abandoned at a young age, possible stress.

The rest unknown.

(Raiden thinking) Well I'm kind of glad I got caught. After all this time I finally get to meet the Teen Titans and I get to join them which is great news to me. I never knew Robin had a serious temper and I never did understand my dream. I wish I have told all of them sorry....well maybe I can in the morning. Great there I go again to random topics in my head. I just hope none of them are mad at me. I really hope Raven isn't mad at me.

(The next morning)

Beast Boy: Duuuuude! What time was it last night?

Cyborg: Five in the morning.

Beast Boy: Holy crap! What time is it now?

Cyborg: Hm like lunchtime I think.

Beast Boy: Well its always luch time for you.

Cyborg: Well thats true but when I saw luchtime I mean like twelve.

Beast Boy: Ok I already knew that. I also needed to ask you something else.

Cyborg: What?

Beast Boy: Is Raiden still asleep?

Cyborg: Yea I think so.

Robin walked in the room.

Robin: He's awake now.

Raiden walks in the room.

Raiden: Wasup.

Beast Boy: Woah dude! Hold up is he stable?

Robin: Yea there's no need to freak out again.

Raiden: Sooo ummm....well what do we do now?

Starfire walks in the room.

Starfire: I believe we're going to stop the Slade from doing more of his evil ways.

Raiden: Were you eaves dropping?

Starfire: What's that?

Raiden: Its where you listen in on someone conversation.

Starfire: Oh ok I guess I was doing the eavesdropping of your conversation.

Raiden feels something unusual. Raven walks in the room.

Raven: Hello.

Raiden: Hey.

(Raiden blushes a little)

Beast Boy: Oh now you say hey.

Raven: Whatever.

Robin: Where were we again oh yea Raiden we need you to tell us where Slade his hiding and tell us where He's hiding.

Raiden: He just hangs out there possibly wandering where I am. Well he probably doesn't care despite the part if I return he will kill me. He usually just create new ideas to take over but I don't see him making any progress but he might be planning out an escape plan because he now we're up to something.

Robin: Well it sounds like you planned it out.

Raiden: I plan just about everything I do.

Beast Boy: Yea! Now lets go kick his metal butt!

Raiden: I didn't even tell you where the HQ is.

Robin: So where is he?

Raiden: He's thirty-two miles South of here in an underwater cave. He likes to keep the HQ hidden. Oh yea and also nobody else is in there but hundreds of robots and robots that look like him so be prepared for some kind of trick he might pull up.

Raven: He always has some foolish and cowardly trick.

Raiden: Big time.

Raiden: So when are we gonna attack or plan something out?

Robin: Well let me handle that and let one of the Titans show you arou- oh wait I forgot you already know the place.

Raiden: Yea unfortunatly.

(3 hours later)

Faintly hearing Azerath Metrion Zenthos......

Raiden and Beast Boy are in the living room.

Raiden: Yo dude who is saying that?

Beast Boy: Ah thats just her meditating or something like that. She is a little creepy.

Raiden: I don't think she's creepy.

Beast Boy: You don't?

Raiden: Of course not.

Beast Boy: You're a little...

Raiden: Weird and I already knew what you were gonna say I can sense and read minds.

Beast Boy: Woah dude! You have the same powers as Raven.

Raiden: I don't know man I just don't know.

Beast Boy: Man?

Raiden: Sorry I'm just used to saying that.

Beast Boy: Oh ok.

Robin and Cyborg enter the room.

Robin: Well we're gonna plan this out for the next couple of weeks and Raiden we need your help to do this so while we're planning Raiden can meet all the Titans.

Raiden: Cool and I already me Cyborg's foot.

Cyborg: Sorry about that.

Raiden: Its ok.

Robin: So who would you want to meet first?

(Robin thinking) Please don't say Starfire.

Raiden: What about Raven?

Beast Boy: Why do you want to meet Raven dude I telling you she's creepy.

Raiden: No she's not.

Beast Boy: Ok go ahead but don't come crawling back to me when your head is not attached to your shoulders.

Robin: Ok why are we talking gossip about Raven?

Beast Boy: Its not gossip its information.

The alarm went off with a loud blare of red sirens. So that meant trouble.

Raiden: Woah! Whats going on?

Robin: Slade!

Raiden: Oh crap what do we do?

Robin: We need you to come with us.

Raiden: Ok.

The Titans headed torwards the situation.

(Raiden thinking) OH crap it is Slade! How did Robin even know? What if I get caught?

Robin: Slade!

Slade: Oh hello Robin well you stole my apprentice and now I still the chips from the security department of classification.

Raiden: You were never any good! You just think you were really accoplishing something by you using me you fool.

Slade: I wouldn't name call if I were you.

Raiden: Despite the fact that you will never amount to anything in life by your wicked ways jerk face!

Slade: After I get hold of this it will be like you never existed.

Raiden:


End file.
